A projector has been used in various fields such as companies, event sites, schools, and homes. The projector used in these fields is placed on a desk or the like for projection onto a screen (hereinafter referred to as normal position), or suspended from a high position such as a ceiling and fixed thereto by using a fixing jig with the position of the projector set upside down for projection (hereinafter referred to as suspended position).
A type of projector has a lens shift (lens position control) function which controls the projection position of an image by shifting a projection lens. This lens shift, function can be executed by using a remote controller attached to the projector.
When the installation position of the projector having the lens shift function is changed from the normal position to the suspended position, the pressing direction of a button associated with the lens shift function and operated by the remote controller does not agree with the shifting direction of the projection lens (that is, the button and the projection lens shift in opposite directions). For overcoming this problem, such a projector which provides a direction setting menu screen for reversing the pressing direction of the button operated by the remote controller has been proposed.
In addition, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-295310 discloses an image projection apparatus (projector) which matches the direction of key input operation by an operator and the increasing and decreasing direction on the screen when the direction of a menu within a projection image and the increasing and decreasing direction of the key operation become opposite to each other in the left-right direction for the sense of operation of the operator under the condition in which the image projection apparatus is placed upside down.
According to the image projection apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-295310, a sensor or the like for detecting whether the installation position is in the upside-down condition or not is needed, which leads to cost increase.
There is a method which requires a user to display a direction setting menu screen and input setting through the menu screen for reversing the pressing direction of the button on the remote controller without using the sensor or the like. According to this method, however, a user needs to open a menu screen of the projector, press various buttons, and search for the direction setting menu screen contained in the menu screen for displaying the desired direction setting menu screen. This necessity lowers the maneuverability of the projector for the user.